Recently, silicon wafers used to manufacture a semiconductor have become larger and accordingly, in the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, supplying reaction gas into a chamber using a plurality of branch lines as well as relatively highly controlling a gas-flow ratio among the respective branch lines has been also required.